Use of wearable devices as well as virtual reality (VR) or augmented reality (AR) devices has become more commonplace. Conventional wearable, VR, or AR devices commonly receive voice inputs, gestures, inputs from interaction with one or more of a limited number of buttons on a wearable, VR, or AR device, or inputs from interaction with a limited touch area on the a wearable, VR, or AR device. However, many of these input mechanisms are inconvenient or awkward for users to implement in various contexts.
When used in conjunction with a head mounted display device, such as those used in virtual reality systems, conventional input mechanisms have additional complications. For example, interactions by a user with a virtual reality system generally expect continuous tracking of gesture input, rather than identification of discrete gestures, to simulate interaction with objects. Accordingly, conventional virtual reality systems use computer vision techniques for tracking movements of a user's body. However, computer vision techniques are limited to identifying gestures within a field of view of an image capture device and are limited when a portion of a user's body is occluded from the field of view of the image capture device. Some virtual reality systems use inertial measurement units positioned on portions of a user's body to track gestures, but the inertial measurement units suffer from drift error that requires more frequent sensor calibration to compensate.